


Across the universes

by Betta3x9



Category: Marvel 1872, Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Multiverse, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: [Raccolta di oneshort Steve/Tony scritta per la challenge del gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia"]1) "A volte, Steve ha l'impressione che non sia passato che un mese soltanto dal 1945 e una vita intera da New York"2) "Non è il peggior rapimento che gli sia mai capitato, ma è definitivamente in top five, subito dopo l'Afghanistan, pensa, ed è un pensiero straordinariamente coerente, per il suo stato".3) Gli occhi gli lacrimano e la gola si contrae come se avesse qualcosa bloccato nella trachea e tossisce e tossisce e tossisce fino a vomitare una manciata di petali azzurri. Oh. Pensa stupidamente. Sto per morire.4) "Ehi, non sarai al sole da troppo tempo?"5) "Stai tenendo sveglia l'intera città". Tony conosce perfettamente la voce alle sue spalle. Non distoglie lo sguardo dall'incudine. "Timely è abituata ai miei orari"





	1. Sonno

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta partecipante alla challenge del gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia: Fanfiction & Fanart".  
> La raccolta sarà interamente focalizzata sulla coppia Steve/Tony, ma in più universi canonici.
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT 1: SONNO.  
> Universo: MCU - Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: POST INFINITY WAR PARTE 1.  
> (Spoiler per chi non ha visto il film)

 

Le luci della strada si riflettono sulla parete di vetro, illuminando fiocamente le silhouette dei mobili e degli oggetti sparsi nella stanza.  
L'uomo se ne sta con la fronte appoggiata sulla superficie trasparente e lo sguardo fisso nell'oscurità della notte al di là del vetro.

Steve indugia sulla porta, indeciso se rendere nota la sua presenza; vorrebbe fare un passo avanti e dire finalmente qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ e, allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe voltarsi e, con passi leggeri, incamminarsi verso la sua stanza, fingendo di non aver visto nessuno. Per qualche istante le due possibilità, coesistono.  
Ma rimanere in silenzio è un errore che ha già commesso.

  
Steve si schiarisce la voce. La linea delle spalle di Tony si irrigidisce, ma non distoglie lo sguardo dalla finestra.

  
_Tony_ , pensa, ma si guarda bene dall'usare quel nome. _Non credevo che ci fosse qualcuno ancora sveglio_ , ma non si illude che qualcuno, nell'enorme palazzo reale del Wakanda, stia davvero dormendo. _C'è qualcosa che posso fare?,_ vorrebbe chiedere, ma sa già che la risposta è _no._

  
Non sa più come parlare con Tony Stark, ma, dopotutto, non è sicuro di aver mai imparato a farlo.

  
"Ancora sveglio, Rogers?"  
Steve pensa alla faccia sorpresa di Bucky, prima di trasformarsi in una manciata di polvere dispersa dal vento. "Il materasso è scomodo".

 

 

 

 

Anni fa, prima di quella che i giornali hanno drammaticamente soprannominato _Civil War,_ prima di Ultron, prima della distruzione dello SHIELD, prima di qualsiasi frattura nel team - c'erano state alcune notti in cui Steve, risvegliandosi da sogni pieni di ghiaccio, trovava la luce della cucina comune accesa e qualcuno, spesso Tony, ad accoglierlo con un cenno e l'offerta di un drink.  
_Il materasso è scomodo?_ Chiedeva Tony, con studiata noncuranza e l'aria di un uomo a sua volta intimamente familiare con innumerevoli notti spese a fissare il soffitto della propria camera da letto.  
_Qualcosa del genere_ , annuiva Steve, grato per l'assenza di domande.

Nemmeno una volta Steve ha raccontato i suoi incubi a Tony, nell'enorme cucina poco vissuta, ma spesso rimanevano seduti per ore, in silenzio o a parlare di cose di nessuna importanza; spesso il chiacchierio di Tony faceva scivolare via dalla sua mente l'immagine della mano tesa di Bucky prima di cadere da quel treno tra le montagne - almeno fino alla notte successiva.

Sono passati solo sei anni.  
A volte, Steve ha l'impressione che non sia passato che un mese soltanto dal 1945 e una vita intera da New York.

 

 

 

"Dovresti essere abituato a cambiare materasso", risponde Tony, ma il tono della sua voce è così diverso da quello di sei anni prima. "Dio solo sa dove siate stati". Borbotta, ma non è una domanda.

  
Steve sospetta che se Tony avesse voluto trovarli, lo avrebbe fatto da tempo.  
Fa qualche passo avanti nella stanza illuminata solo dalla luce tenua della Luna e da un paio di lampade elettriche giù in strada. Al di là del vetro, la foresta wakandiana è un ammasso scuro e contorto; le sagome degli alberi spezzati e divelti sono un promemoria non necessario della battaglia di due giorni prima.

  
"Mi dispiace per Pepper". Dice, e, appena le parole sono fuori dalla sua bocca, vorrebbe prendersi a calci da solo. Qualsiasi persona è in lutto, in tutto il mondo - _in tutto l'universo_ \- e il primo dialogo che ha con Stark dopo due anni è per ricordargli la morte della sua fidanzata.  
Tony serra la mascella, e si volta nuovamente verso il vetro. Nella luce fioca, la metà visibile del suo viso è tesa e infelice.  
E' come se per la seconda volta fosse appena uscito dalla macchina a raggi gamma, in possesso di un corpo a cui non è abituato e che non sa come abitare.  
"Nebula resterà nei paraggi?", chiede, cercando di cancellare la frase precedente.

  
Era stata la donna blu a trascinare Stark giù dalla rampa della sua astronave, una volta atterrata in Wakanda. Tony, sotto i vestiti strappati, aveva una grossa ferita al fianco, sistemata con i pochi materiali medici che avevano a bordo. Fortunatamente, Shuri era stata in grado di guarirla completamente.

  
"Probabilmente. Vorrà esserci se... _Quando_ combatteremo nuovamente"  
  
Steve annuisce. Si chiede dove sia adesso Nebula, se gli androidi come lei dormano ( _Visione non lo faceva_ ) e se siano in grado di avere incubi. Si chiede se passi la notte attaccata alla presa della corrente, a ricaricarsi. Non sembra qualcosa di appropriato da chiederle.  
  
\- Non sa cosa altro chiedere a voce alta, vorrebbe essere in grado di dormire senza pensare allo _Steve?_ confuso di Bucky prima di scomparire in un mucchio di polvere, vorrebbe voltare le spalle all'espressione dura e tesa di Tony, che non riconosce più, e attraversare la stanza buia senza pensarci due volte.  
( _Vorrebbe_ , ma non è in grado di farlo).  
  
Vorrebbe che gli ultimi sei anni non fossero mai passati, che Tony fosse ancora in grado di ridere e sussurrare battute scandalose, come durante le notti passate svegli nella cucina nel piano comune della Stark Tower, quando, forse, non erano ancora amici, nè confidenti - ma sarebbero potuti esserlo _così facilmente._  
Steve avrebbe potuto dirgli _Ho sognato l'acqua ghiacciata che si chiudeva su di me_ \- e Tony, forse, avrebbe ascoltato in silenzio, oppure avrebbe ricambiato con i suoi incubi; ed è qualcosa che _non è mai successo_ , ma sarebbe potuto accadere così facilmente -  
  
\- Più di ogni altra cosa, Steve ha nostalgia di quello che sarebbe potuto essere, di un tempo, non molti anni prima, in cui le relazioni tra lui, Tony - e il resto del team - erano ancora argilla morbida, da modellare a piacimento.  
  
Ma lo Steve Rogers di sei anni prima era troppo impegnato a rimpiangere un altro futuro che non avrebbe mai avuto - quello del 1945 e tutti gli anni successivi - per modellare quello che si era ritrovato davanti.  
  


  
"Quando il telefono ha squillato -", inizia Steve, a bassa voce. "E non - Non eri _tu_ , ma Bruce, ho pensato - "  
"Eh, Cap, non sono così facile da uccidere". Sei anni prima, una simile frase avrebbe avuto un'intonazione completamente diversa, fiera e ironica.  
Giù in strada i fari di una vettura illuminano la strada e gettano una lama di luce nella stanza.  
Il Tony Stark illuminato per un istante è più vecchio di quello che ha lasciato una vita prima in Siberia - ha delle rughe sul viso che Steve non ricorda e più bianco sulle tempie.  
_Nonostante tutto, l'impulso di voler affondare le dita tra quei capelli, è ancora lì._

Sua madre, quando era una bambino che chiedeva le cose più strane, gli aveva detto che _certe cose,_ quando succedono, sono sempre una benedizione, indipendentemente da come si risolvono - ma Steve, quasi con vergogna, pensa che avrebbe preferito non aver mai conosciuto simili impulsi e sentimenti.

"Peter sapeva che stava per succedergli qualcosa", dice Tony talmente piano che se Steve non avesse avuto un udito superiore alla media, non avrebbe sentito nulla.  
"Peter?", il nome non gli è familiare.  
"Spiderman". Steve ricorda il ragazzo del Queens che non sembrava riuscire a smettere di chiacchierare nel mezzo della battaglia in aereoporto.  
Tony e Nebula erano gli unici passeggeri della nave, quindi non è difficile immaginare che fine abbia fatto.  
"Peter ha - _aveva._.. Questo campanello di allarme per il pericolo. Lui lo chiamava _senso di ragno._ Riusciva a sentire quando qualcosa di brutto stava per accadere"  
La voce del ragazzo con la divisa rossa e il volto coperto gli era sembrata incredibilmente giovane. Si chiede quanti anni avesse.  
"Sapeva cosa stava per succedergli. E io ho potuto solo guardare".  
"Tony", dice, usando il suo nome per la prima volta dopo anni, senza nemmeno accorgersene. "Non c'era niente che avresti potuto fare".  
Tony degluitisce e abbassa lo sguardo. "Avrei potuto fare di meglio". Steve vorrebbe interromperlo, ma l'altro continua: "Peter era un bravo ragazzo. Il migliore. Migliore di me, di noi, di tutti. E non doveva nemmeno _provarci -_ ".  
  
Steve, finalmente, realizza che Tony non è solo triste, ma è _furioso._  
  
"Dio, avrei sacrificato qualunque cosa - _chiunque_ , perché vivesse", dice, a denti stretti, e finalmente, distoglie lo sguardo dal vetro e guarda Steve. "Chiunque", ripete. "Me, te - _chiunque_ ".  
  
Steve annuisce, perché è intimamente familiare con il concetto di sacrificare tutto per proteggere una persona soltanto - e non importa che ciò che ami sia dall'altro lato della linea.

 

 

  
Due anni non sono abbastanza tempo per smettere di amare Tony Stark, apparentemente.  
Vorrebbe che lo fossero.

 

 

  
Non sono mai stati _niente,_ non sono mai stati amici, _non davvero_ , e certamente non sono mai stati amanti.

 _Presto, presto glielo dirò,_ aveva pensato innumerevoli volte Steve, nella cucina dove Tony gli faceva compagnia quelle notti che nessuno dei due riusciva a dormire, senza sapere che quel "presto" non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
  
Certe notti, alle prime luci della mattina, quando la stanchezza si faceva sentire e il mondo sembrava avere contorni morbidi e gentili, sorprendeva Tony a lanciargli occhiate che gli facevano sospettare che forse, _forse_ , esisteva una possibilità - _per quanto piccola e folle_ \- che _forse_ non fosse il solo. Che _forse_ potesse essere ricambiato.  
  
Ma poi sono arrivati i segreti, Ultron, la Civil War e - da qualche parte nel corso degli anni, Tony ha smesso di guardarlo in quel modo.  
Ha smesso di guardarlo del tutto.

 

 

 

"Vuoi che vada via?", chiede Steve, aspettando l'inevitabile _sì._  
Tony contempla a lungo la chiazza di vegetazione scura e contorta al di là del vetro. "No, resta", dice, invece, alla fine. "Anche il mio materasso è scomodo".

 

 

 

Steve non riuscirà mai a dimenticare che un tempo ha avuto la _possibilità_ di allungare la mano verso Tony, nella luce morbida e rosata di una delle loro mattine insonni in spazi comuni quasi mai usati; non dimenticherà mai che è esistita, da qualche parte lungo la linea delle loro vite, la _possibilità_ che Tony potesse ricambiarlo.

 

Sopravviverà.  
Steve è abituato a convivere con la nostalgia delle vite che non ha avuto.

 

 

 


	2. Acqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Acqua  
> UNIVERSO: MCU
> 
> Note: Pre-slash, probabilmente.  
> Ambientata da qualche parte post The Avengers.

****************************

_Non è il peggior rapimento che gli sia mai capitato, ma è definitivamente in top five, subito dopo l'Afghanistan_ , pensa, ed è un pensiero straordinariamente coerente, per il suo stato.

L'attimo dopo, tutta la sua attenzione è focalizzata sulla necessità di respirare, ingoiando quanta più aria possibile, nonostante la gola dolorante.  
_Uno, due, tre_ respiri affannati e poi uno degli uomini gli afferra dolorosamente i capelli e gli spinge di nuovo la testa sott'acqua.

L'acqua è scura e nauseante e Tony non riesce comunque a chiudere gli occhi, perché persino la luce verdastra della vasca di pietra è meglio del buio dietro le sue palpebre.  
Cerca di non inghiottire l'acqua, ma è quasi inevitabile: non riesce a resistere all'impulso di aprire la bocca, quando ha finito tutta l'aria e i polmoni bruciano - e non può che agitarsi inutilmente, cercando di calciare e graffiare come un gatto selvatico gli uomini che lo stanno annegando.

Con uno strappo ai capelli bagnati sulla nuca, la sua testa è di nuovo fuori dalla vasca e Tony boccheggia e tossisce, cercando di rigettare l'acqua che ha inghiottito che gli brucia la gola e le narici.

"Ci sentiamo più collaborativi, eh, Stark?", chiede uno degli uomini in fondo alla stanza.

_Vaffanculo_ \- pensa Tony, ma non può dirlo a voce alta, perché in un attimo la sua testa è di nuovo nell'acqua maleodorante e, questa volta, la spinta è così brusca e improvvisa da fargli sbattere la fronte contro una delle pareti in roccia della vasca. Per un attimo, è completamente sbilanciato e, con i polsi legati ammanettati dietro la schiena e le caviglie legate, riesce solo a scivolare ancora più giù dentro l'acqua, che finisce ad arrivargli al petto.

_La batteria! Non devo bagnare la batteria_ \- pensa terrorizzato, perché l'unica cosa che lo tiene vivo sono vecchi pezzi di un motore usato, attaccati al suo petto che ha un buco dove ci dovrebbero essere carne e ossa.  
Sente uno strappo allo scalpo e per un attimo riesce a inghiottire qualche boccata d'aria, ma tutta la sua attenzione è verso quella dannata batteria, che non vede da nessuna parte e _fa che sia asciutta, fa che sia asciutta_ , pensa, perché sa che non potrebbe mai sopravvivere a una carica di elettroshock diretta al cuore.

Quando qualcuno gli spinge nuovamente la testa sott'acqua, non pensa più niente: c'è solo il bisogno di aria che gli stringe i polmoni e gli fa girare la testa e l'acqua maleodorante che lo circonda e gli riempie la bocca quando cerca di urlare e il panico perché non riesce a vedere la sua batteria.

E' solo quando gli strattonano la testa fuori dall'acqua e riesce ad abbassare lo sguardo che realizza che non c'è nessuna batteria, non c'è più stata da anni; al centro del petto la luce azzurra dell'arc reactor gli assicura che il suo cuore è a posto tanto quanto può esserlo in un petto pieno di schegge.

Non sa come abbia potuto dimenticarlo, pensa, ma è sempre più difficile nella sua mente dividere gli avvenimenti dell'Afghanistan da quelli che sta vivendo adesso. Le linee sono confuse e incerte e per un momento si ritrova a chiedersi se Yinsen sia al sicuro.

Quando gli spingono di nuovo la testa sott'acqua è così esausto e confuso e terrorizzato dal non vedere la sua batteria, che quasi non si dimena, nè cerca di combattere l'inevitabile -ed è anche il motivo per cui non nota il fragore improvviso della porta di metallo che si spalanca e sbatte contro una delle pareti in cemento.

"Tony", urla qualcuno, ma Tony non può sentirlo.

Se fosse lucido e in sé probabilmente avrebbe deriso una scelta tattica così ridicola come quella di irrompere in una stanza con una dozzina di uomini quasi tutti armati e con un ostaggio - ma il caos che si scatena a pochi centimetri da lui è qualcosa di così lontano che non increspa nemmeno la superficie dell'acqua sporca e scura che lo circonda e in cui affonda a faccia in giù - _prima le spalle, poi il torace e, sempre più giù_ \- e finalmente, finalmente chiude gli occhi, scivolando verso l'oscurità.

Un attimo dopo, qualcuno lo afferra per le spalle e rovescia con ben poca delicatezza sul pavimento bagnato e freddo.

"Andiamo, _andiamo_ , Tony, respira", lo prega Steve, premendogli le dita sul collo per controllare il battito.  
Senza una parola, Natasha si lascia cadere a terra al suo fianco, e, dopo avergli sollevato la testa, appoggia le labbra contro quelle di Tony e spinge l'aria nella sua bocca, ritmicamente.

Al terzo respiro, Tony apre gli occhi, volta la testa e vomita quella che sembra essere una quantità d'acqua tale da riempire una piscina.

"Grazie a Dio, Tony, _grazie a Dio_ ", mormora Steve, mentre Natasha usa uno dei suoi coltelli per tagliare le corde che gli legano le caviglie.  
"Steve", dice Tony, con voce rauca.  
"Non parlare, respira e aspetta Bruce. Sta arrivando". La catena delle manette si spezza come se fosse stoffa sotto la forza del supersoldato.  
Tony apre la bocca per dire _Bruce sa di essere quel tipo di dottore?_ oppure _Un altro momento e avrei fatto esplodere questo posto_ , ma senza il suo permesso, la sua voce dice " _Siete venuti"_.

_Così tu sei un uomo che ha tutto e niente_ , gli aveva detto Yinsen una vita fa - o forse solo pochi momenti fa, perché Tony continua a guardare al suo fianco aspettandosi di vedere una batteria che non è lì - ma da qualche parte lungo la linea che ha percorso dall'Afghanistan, ha acquisito _qualcosa._

"Certo che siamo venuti", risponde Steve, con l'espressione di qualcuno a cui abbiano aperto il petto e strappato via il cuore.  
Tony si strofina i polsi tagliati a sangue dalle manette e "Ho frequentato piscine migliori", dice, alla fine, cercando di allontanare l'imbarazzo di essersi fatto sfuggire una frase così patetica.  
"Verremo sempre", continua Steve, non facendosi distrarre dal suo commento. Allunga una mano e più delicatamente di quanto le mani di un supersoldato dovrebbero avere il diritto, gli sfiora i polsi tagliati, voltandoli per controllare le ferite.

Per un attimo vorrebbe protestare - _è perfettamente in grado di sfuggire a un rapimento, grazie tante_ \- ma la gola gli brucia come se gli fosse stata scorticata e sta cercando accuratamente di evitare di pensare alla vasca piena d'acqua scura a un passo da lui perché è intimamente familiare con l'esperienza di un attacco di panico.  
_Solo per una volta,_ pensa, _solo per questa volta,_ è piacevole lasciare tutto nelle mani di qualcun altro.

"Basta piscina per me. Pensavo alla campagna. Ho una deliziosa villa in campagna da qualche parte in Italia. Sono sicuro che sia deliziosa, anche se non l'ho mai vista. Che ne dici, Cap? Ci meritiamo una vacanza. E il team. Può venire persino Barton. Un Weekend in Italia. Senza piscine".  
La presa di Steve scivola dal polso fino a prendergli la mano. "Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, va bene, Tony".

Tony chiude gli occhi e si lascia scivolare nell'oscurità, respirando tranquillo, stretto al sicuro tra Capitan America e la Vedova Nera.


	3. Respirare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Respirare  
> UNIVERSO: 616 (Early canon), AU!Hanahaki disease.
> 
> Note: Per chi non è familiare con il trope dell'"Hanahaki disease" è una malattia immaginaria che porta la vittima a tossire fiori; ne è affetto chi soffre di amore non corrisposto.  
> Vi rimando all'articolo di Fanlore per ulteriori approfondimenti! http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease 
> 
> La storia è ambientata nel 616, circa un anno dopo che Steve è stato recuperato nel ghiaccio dagli Avengers. A questo punto, Tony ha ancora un'identità segreta.  
> Per chi non è familiare con il canone, credo che la storia sia comunque perfettamente comprensibile.

**************************  
  
La prima volta che succede Tony è nell'armatura.  
  
E' notte fonda, ma c'è una luce accesa nella biblioteca della mansion.  
Sa perfettamente chi è sveglio.  
  
"Steve".  
Steve solleva la testa dal vecchio volume che ha tra le mani e sorride. "Shellhead".  
  
Indossa dei pantaloni che sembrano essere quelli di un pigiama e una maglietta grigia; sul tavolo, una tazza da tè con il filtro ancora in infusione si sta raffreddando.  
L'insieme è così morbido e familiare che Tony sente una stretta al petto.  
  
"Tutto bene?", chiede, anziché _Brutti sogni?_ , perché sa che sia lui che Steve sono intimamente familiari con quelli.  
"Sì, volevo solo finire il capitolo"  
  
Tony si siede sulla sua poltrona preferita, rossa, morbida e rinforzata per reggere il considerevole peso dell'armatura.  
  
"Non mi sembri pronto per andare a dormire", commenta Steve, con una nota divertita nella voce. "Oppure questo è il tuo pigiama?"  
"No, ovviamente no; la mia armatura da sonno è totalmente diversa", risponde, stando al gioco. "Mr Stark doveva finire alcune modifiche ai jet boots", aggiunge, a mò di spiegazione.  
"Oh. Spero che Mr Stark si stia riposando: l'ho incontrato quando è tornato dall'ufficio e doveva aver lavorato fino a tardi...". Il tono di Steve è gentile come se fosse veramente preoccupato per la salute di Tony anche fuori dall'armatura.  
"Ognuno deve guadagnarsi la paga a suo modo", risponde, soffocando la familiare sensazione di imbarazzo provocatagli dagli ignari commenti di Steve.  
"E' un peccato che Mr Stark sia sempre occupato; sono certo che al team farebbe piacere vederlo di più", continua Steve. Tony non riesce a trattenere un suono sorpreso che non è sicuro di come i modulatori vocali dell'armatura possano tradurre. "Ma non vorrei che ti sentissi a disagio ad avere il tuo datore di lavoro a una delle serate con il team", aggiunge, fraintendendo la reazione di Tony.  
"No, no, non è questo... E' solo che - Mr Stark è occupato", risponde, debolmente.  
"Immagino. E' un uomo impegnato", mormora Steve, abbassando lo sguardo sul libro tra le sue mani. "Sono contento che tu non sia così impegnato, Shellhead", aggiunge, sollevando la testa e sorridendogli.  
  
In quel momento, Tony sente qualcosa solleticargli la gola e bloccargli il respiro, quasi. Ha in bocca un sapore che non riconosce.  
  
"Ho sempre tempo per il team, Winghead", mormora.  
  
Il sorriso di Steve è sincero e luminoso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Due giorni più tardi, Steve gli offre una tazza di thé e Tony fa a malapena in tempo a rifiutare ed a scappare dalla cucina, prima voltare l'angolo, sollevare il faceplate e iniziare a tossire come se stesse soffocando.  
Gli occhi gli lacrimano e la gola si contrae come se avesse qualcosa bloccato nella trachea e tossisce _e tossisce e tossisce_ fino a vomitare una manciata di petali azzurri.  
_Oh_. Pensa stupidamente. _Sto per morire._  
  
  
  
  
Tony sta morendo, ma non è una novità.  
_Chissà se sarà il suo cuore danneggiato a smettere di battere o se la sua nuova malattia lo soffocherà prima_ , pensa, cercando di evocare un sarcasmo che non sente.  
In ogni caso, metaforicamente o meno, sarà il suo cuore ad ucciderlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mondo non si ferma per Tony, e nemmeno Victor Von Doom.  
  
"I fantastici 4 ci devono un favore", borbotta Tony, distruggendo l'ennesimo doombot.  
"Invero. Già pregustavo l'eccellente torta di Jarvis". La voce di Thor nel comunicatore suona delusa. "Ed era giunto il mio turno di scegliere lo spettacolo televisivo"  
"Se ci sbrighiamo, possiamo fare ancora in tempo", commenta allegra Jan, zigzagando nella sua forma ristretta tra i doombot e colpendoli con scariche di energia. "A - ah! Ventitré", esclama soddisfatta.  
"Magari possiamo mangiare un boccone prima di tornare alla Mansion", concorda Capitan America, recuperando al volo lo scudo. "Se troviamo locali aperti. Comunque, quarantotto, Wasp. Sei fuori forma? Devo programmare altri allenamenti?", continua, con una nota divertita nella voce.  
"E' New York, non bastano qualche centinaia di bot di Von Doom per convincere gli abitanti a cambiare routine", aggiunge Iron Man, ignorando la replica indignata di Wasp.  
"Ehi, penso di aver individuato il doombot che controlla tutti gli altri - ", li interrompe Hank.  
  
  
  
Riescono a concludere la battaglia in una decina di minuti, con zero casualità e non troppi danni alla proprietà pubblica.  
  
"Non capisco perché Von Doom insista, se questo è il meglio che riesce a fare", commenta Tony, voltando uno dei doombot ormai disattivati che ricoprono la strada. "E' imbarazzante"  
"Ehi, Iron Man, stiamo andando a cena in quel locale sulla 17°. Vieni con noi?"  
  
Tony alza la testa e il sorriso speranzoso di Steve gli fa dolere il petto e bloccare il respiro.  
  
"Magari puoi prendere uno di quei milkshake con la cannuccia?", aggiunge Steve con un sorriso imbarazzato perché ogni volta che il team cena insieme, Iron Man può scegliere solo tra frullati o bevande perché non può sollevare il faceplate e mangiare con loro.  
"Grazie per l'invito, ma Mr Stark mi sta chiamando". Deve andarsene da lì, perché il sapore nauseante dei fiori gli sta bloccando il respiro.  
"Oh". Steve sembra deluso. "Oh, certo, ci vediamo in giro, immagino"  
"Certo. Bye, Cap".  
  
In un attimo, i jetboots lo fanno sfrecciare in cielo, diretto alla mansion e Tony, dentro l'armatura, ansima e soffoca e tossisce. Non può vederli, ma sente i petali rotolargli fuori dalle labbra e perdersi dentro il casco. E' irrazionale e impossibile, ma gli sembra come se non ci sia abbastanza aria dentro l'armatura e, non per la prima volta, si sente intrappolato in una gabbia di metallo.  
  
  
  
Quando arriva alla mansion e, chiuso nella sua camera, si sfila il casco, non trova solo una manciata di petali blu, ma anche uno schizzo di sangue.  
Non ha molto tempo. Non che possa farci nulla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr Strak?".  
  
La voce al di là della porta è familiare, anche se non dovrebbe esserlo per Tony Stark.  
  
"Avanti", risponde, alzando gli occhi dalla pila di bilanci da controllare che Bambi gli ha rovesciato sulla scrivania.  
"Mr Stark", lo saluta Steve "Spero di non disturbare". E' in divisa da Capitan America, compresa la maschera, ma il sorriso è tutto di Steve Rogers.  
  
Solo vederlo sulla soglia, sorridente e rilassato, gli fa accelerare il battito e sentire il sapore dolciastro e rivoltante dei fiori.  
  
"No, no, nessun disturbo, Cap", dice, incoraggiante, cercando di respirare piano e ignorare il groppo che sente in gola. "Cosa posso fare per il team?"  
"Oh", Steve sembra preso alla sprovvista. "Oh, no, volevo solo domandare se fosse tutto okay con Iron Man. Sono giorni che non lo vediamo in giro e io - cioè, il team si sta un po' preoccupando"  
"E' in missione segreta per le Stark Industries", mente Tony. "In Medio Oriente. Non posso aggiungere altro, mi dispiace, Cap", aggiunge, con un'espressione contrita. "Ma procede tutto secondo i piani. Nessun contrattempo! Gli farò sapere che vi manca". Il suo tono è leggero, come se fosse solo una battuta.  
"Sì, capisco. Okay", concorda, invece, Steve.  
"Posso fare altro, Cap?"  
"Ecco, il team pensava di organizzare una partita a pallacanestro questo pomeriggio - capisco se è impegnato, ma ci chiedevamo se volesse unirsi a noi e -"  
  
Per un attimo Tony è preso alla sprovvista. "E' davvero un invito allettante, ma - temo di essere stato intrappolato dalle scartoffie". Solleva una pila di carta come a dimostrare le sue parole.  
  
"Oh, capisco" Steve sembra vagamente deluso, ma non sorpreso. "In ogni caso, l'invito resta. Il team sarebbe felice di vederla in giro più spesso - fa tanto per noi, aprendoci la sua casa e fornendoci l'equipaggiamento e le divise e non sappiamo come ringraziarla"  
E' una delle poche volte nella sua vita che Tony è a corto di parole. "E' il minimo che possa fare, Cap", dice, alla fine. "Non possiamo essere tutti eroi. Quello che posso fare è mettere i soldi", aggiunge, scrollando le spalle e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"Fa anche più del necessario - e non solo con i soldi, ma anche con il tempo e la dedizione alla causa"  
  
Tony alza gli occhi e Steve è luminoso, sincero e irraggiungibile.  
  
"Non è niente, davvero", dice, afferrando il bordo della sedia, cercando di ricacciare in gola quello che probabilmente sono un'altra manciata di fiori che rischiano di soffocarlo. "E chiamami pure Tony", aggiunge, cercando di atteggiare il viso in un sorriso.  
"Solo se mi chiami Steve".  
"Steve", dice Tony, come se stesse pronunciando quel nome per la prima volta e non fosse familiare tra le sue labbra. "Con piacere"  
  
  
Appena Capitan America si chiude alle spalle la porta dell'ufficio, Tony china la testa e cerca di respirare piano dal naso - ma gli spasmi alla gola lo costringono a chinarsi e a tossire e tossire finché la moquette accanto alla scrivania non è ricoperta di sangue e petali blu. Al centro, intatto, un _non ti scordar di me._  
  
Tony ride e _ride_ , finché non ricomincia a tossire, perché _non è come se potrebbe mai scordarsi Steve Rogers_ , ed è esattamente quello che lo sta uccidendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La beffa dell'intera situazione è che esiste un rimedio: un'operazione chirurgica per rimuovere la malattia alle radici. _Letteralmente,_ in questo caso.  
  
Un'operazione fattibile solo per chi non abbia il torace e l'addome protetti da una spessa lastra di metallo.  
Tony sa perfettamente che non esiste una tecnologia che possa guarire il suo cuore - e di certo, non ha abbastanza tempo e conoscenze per inventare qualcosa di diverso dal cheastplate che indossa.  
  
_Forse dovrei solo togliermelo e risparmiarmi qualche settimana passata a sputare sangue e fiori_ , pensa - ma poi si lascia scivolare a terra, nella sua camera da letto, e collega la spina elettrica alla presa sul suo petto, per ricaricarlo.  
Non è così che vuole morire.  
  
  
  
  
  
La sera stessa indossa l'armatura ed esce con Steve, in divisa completa da Capitan America, e si siedono uno di fronte all'altro nella caffetteria due traverse dalla mansion.  
Tony ordina un caffè nero e lo beve con la cannuccia e per un'intera ora finge che sia un appuntamento. Si sente patetico.  
  
Quando Steve lo guarda sotto le ciglia bionde e gli sorride, sente la gola chiudersi nuovamente. "Il boss mi sta chiamando", dice, alzandosi in piedi.  
Steve sembra deluso, ma sa che alcuni obblighi vengono prima di tutto. "Salutami Mr Stark. E vedi di tornare tutto intero".  
  
Tony aziona i jet bots e scappa via.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E' nascosto nel laboratorio della mansion, seduto a terra e tutta la sua attenzione è concentrata sul compito quasi impossibile di respirare tra un attacco di tosse e l'altro. Ha del sangue che gli cola sul mento e a terra, oltre ai soliti petali blu dello stesso colore degli occhi di Steve, c'è il fiore intero di una rosa rossa. Sarebbe quasi poetico, se non fosse semplicemente doloroso e orribile sotto ogni punto di vista.  
  
_Respira, respira_ e in un attimo, ricomincia a tossire e ha gli occhi che gli lacrimano e il naso che cola ed è più sangue che saliva quella che sputa a terra, insieme a una _spina di rosa_.  
Forse sarebbe potuto sopravvivere qualche anno con un cuore malandato, ma nessun transistor potrà salvarlo dalla realtà che Steve Rogers non lo ricambia: i fiori che continua a tossire sono una prova tangibile e inconfondibile.  
  
_Se solo il mondo sapesse,_ pensa, esausto e amareggiato, _il playboy Tony Stark che tutti invidiano sta morendo perché non può avere chi vuole davvero_.  
_Non è giusto_ , vorrebbe gridare, ma è troppo impegnato a tossire e vomitare fiori di cui non conosce nomi e dall'odore nauseante.  
  
Non rimpiange l'essersi innamorato di Steve; quello che rimpiange è non è essere il tipo d'uomo che Steve potrebbe amare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La settimana gli porta due missioni per gli Avengers (nessuna delle quali occupa più di mezza mattinata; ma, d'altra parte, Amora sembra più annoiata che determinata a conquistare il mondo), il lancio di un nuovo modello di Starkphone, l'invito a una serata di beneficenza a cui Tony risponde con un messaggio di scuse per l'assenza e un generoso assegno, e l'appuntamento con il notaio per rivedere il suo testamento.  
  
Non ha più molto tempo, non più di qualche settimana, probabilmente; la tosse è sempre più frequente e Tony odia visceralmente ogni singolo fiore che si ritrova tra le mani.  
Non è mai stato appassionato di botanica, ma ha sempre avuto un certo gusto estetico che gli permetteva di ammirare i grandi mazzi di fiori che Pepper amava lasciare in giro per rallegrare l'ufficio; adesso la vista dei gigli o delle orchidee sulla scrivania gli provoca un'ondata di nausea.  
  
Tony sa perfettamente che non esiste cura per lui - e non può certo sperare che per un'improbabile coincidenza Steve decida di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti in qualche settimana. _Non c'è molto che si possa fare, per un amore non corrisposto._  
  
L'unica, minuscola fortuna, nella maledizione è che nessuno l'abbia ancora scoperto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E' notte fonda e Tony è nella cucina comune della mansion, intento a fissare il nulla.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto finire del lavoro per le S.I., ma ha passato la sera ripiegato sulla scomoda brandina nel workshop, troppo impegnato a tossire e a soffocare su manciate di fiori, per poter fare altro.  
E' esausto.  
  
Ricorda di aver pensato che fosse una buona idea farsi del caffè per cercare di lavorare qualche ora, ma potrebbe essere un'idea ancora migliore andare direttamente a letto.  
  
"Pensavo di essere l'unico ancora sveglio".  
  
Tony sobbalza, preso alla sprovvista e si volta; sulla porta della cucina, c'è Steve a braccia incrociate che gli sorride.  
Il sorriso vacilla dopo un'occhiata alla sua faccia. Tony sa che probabilmente non ha aspetto stellare, ma si sente comunque vagamente offeso.  
  
"Tutto okay, Mr St - Tony?"  
"Tutto perfetto", risponde Tony, con un gesto noncurante della mano, voltandosi ad accendere la macchinetta del caffè, tanto per dare l'impressione di essere impegnato e non di aver passato gli ultimi dieci minuti fissando la parete della cucina. "Lavoro", aggiunge, a mò di spiegazione.  
  
Steve per un attimo sembra voler commentare la decisione di bere caffé alle due e mezza di notte, ma poi chiude la bocca, senza dire una parola. Tony sa perfettamente che se avesse indosso l'armatura, l'altro non avrebbe trattenuto il commento - ma Tony Stark e Steve Rogers non sono amici. _E' meglio così._  
  
"Cioccolata?", gli chiede, invece, Steve, aprendo una delle ante della cucina.  
"Uh". Forse potrebbe essere un'idea migliore rispetto al caffè. "Perché no. Grazie, Cap"  
"Steve", lo corregge l'altro, prendendo due tazze e una confezione di cioccolato in polvere. "Iron Man è in giro?"  
"E' - nelle vicinanze", risponde, scrollando le spalle e cercando di non avere un'aria colpevole.  
"Spero che Shellhead stia riposando; meglio approfittare di questi giorni tranquilli, prima che i criminali decidano di conquistare il mondo tutti lo stesso giorno".  
"Per qualche motivo, la maggior parte di loro finisce per farlo di lunedì", borbotta Tony.  
"Pura malvagità", sorride Steve. E poi abbassa lo sguardo sul pacco di cannucce che ha tra le mani. " _Oh_ ". Tony guarda con sorpresa l'altro arrossire.  
"Bere bevande calde con la cannuccia non è il massimo", commenta, stupito dalla strana reazione di Steve. Dovrebbe saperlo bene: in armatura, è l'unico modo in cui può bere senza alzare il faceplate e rivelare la sua identità. Fortunatamente, ha sempre amato i milkshake.  
"Oh, sì - ehm, lo so. Forza dell'abitudine, immagino. Iron Man - "  
  
Ah. AH. _Steve stava pensando a lui._ Tony viene investito da un'ondata di affetto e di vergogna per la necessità di dovergli mentire per proteggere la sua identità.  
  
"- Bhè, non è stato in giro molto, questi giorni. _Non che voglia immischiarmi nei vostri rapporti di lavoro-_ ", si corregge subito Steve, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di star parlando con il datore di lavoro del suo compagno di squadra. "E' solo che - Jan, Hank e Thor tornano alle loro case e - non c'è nessun altro in giro per passare la serata a leggere o giocare a carte -"  
  
Tony ha lasciato solo Cap per settimane, realizza con un guizzo di vergogna. L'uomo si è risvegliato dopo due decenni di sonno in un mondo che non conosce e _lui l'ha lasciato solo_.  
  
"Sono sicuro che Iron Man sarà più presente, nei prossimi giorni", cerca di non pensare al fatto che ben presto Iron Man non ci sarà per nessuno, mai più. _Chissà dopo quanto tempo gli Avengers realizzeranno che non tornerà più dall'ultima missione in cui Tony Stark lo avrà inviato._ "Avete fondato un club del libro, voi due?", aggiunge, per alleggerire l'atmosfera.  
"Sì, possiamo dire di sì", risponde divertito Steve, iniziando a preparare la cioccolata calda per entrambi. "Abbiamo una passione in comune per Asimov e, ultimamente, Shellhead sta cercando di farmi appassionare a Re Artù". Sbuffa divertito.  
"E'... Un ottimo consiglio", mormora, indeciso se confessare che condivide gli stessi gusti letterari di... _Se stesso_.  
"Immagino. E' solo che - Immaginare Iron Man leggere storie di cavalieri... Mentre indossa un'armatura scintillante... E' un'immagine divertente", scrolla le spalle, cercando di trattenere un sorriso.  
  
Tony ringrazia mentalmente che la sua carnagione gli renda molto difficile arrossire.  
  
"Shellhead è... Il nostro cavaliere, dopotutto", ridacchia Steve, voltandosi a recuperare le tazze per versare la cioccolata calda ormai pronta.  
  
Improvvisamente, non è più l'odore di cacao a riempirgli le narici, ma, in maniera assolutamente irrazionale, quello dei fiori che non può ancora sentire e che lo stanno soffocando _di nuovo.  
Basta, basta, basta_ \- pensa, esausto per aver passato quasi tutta la giornata ripiegato su se stesso a tossire fiori e sangue. _Che finisca._  
  
"Tony?", la voce di Steve è interrogativa, come se si stesse chiedendo perché l'altro non abbia ancora afferrato la tazza fumante che gli sta porgendo.  
"Scusa, Cap", riesce a dire con voce soffocata. "Devo -", ma le altre parole rimangono bloccate nella gola chiusa. _Deve andarsene subito._ Eccetto che non fa in tempo a voltarsi che la mano di Steve lo afferra per un gomito. _Ops,_ improvvisamente non si sente molto stabile. "Tutto bene?" gli chiede, scrutando il suo volto in cerca di un gesto di assenso.  
  
Tony cerca di respirare con il naso, ma - i suoi occhi iniziano a lacrimare per lo sforzo di non gettarsi a terra a quattro zampe e tossire fino a vomitare il malloppo di petali e chissà che altro che è incastrato nella sua gola. Non ha idea del perché così tanti film e romanzi abbiano dipinto una simile malattia come poetica.  
  
"Tony?", e questa volta il tono è preoccupato.  
  
Tony cerca di annuire, ma persino un gesto così piccolo è uno sforzo troppo grande e non può fare assolutamente _nulla_ per evitare di piegarsi in avanti e tossire così forte da sentire una fitta di dolore alla gola. Al secondo colpo di tosse, china ancora la testa e vomita sul pavimento una boccata di sangue e due perfetti fiori azzurri di cui non ricorda e non vuole nemmeno sapere il nome.  
  
Steve fa un balzo all'indietro, preso alla sprovvista e lascia la presa sul suo braccio.  
Tony, senza forze e senza nessuno a tenerlo, si lascia scivolare in ginocchio e continua a tossire e tossire e tossire. Non alza lo sguardo verso Steve. _Gran bello spettacolo_ , dice, nella sua testa, la voce che sembra Howard. E' intimamente familiare con quella voce. _Gran bella opinione deve avere Capitan America di qualcuno che non si regge in piedi per qualche colpo di tosse._  
Tossisce, sputa un'altra manciata di petali e chiude gli occhi, cercando di respirare.  
Non ha mai provato una simile vergogna.  
  
"Tony - ", dice piano Steve, inginocchiandosi al suo livello. Fa per allungare una mano e -  
" _No_ " - dice Tony, indietreggiando, e l'altro si blocca come se qualcuno avesse premuto il tasto pausa.  
  
_Non mi piace essere toccato. Niente di personale_. Aveva detto Tony Stark, con tono contrito, ma amichevole a Capitan America più di un anno prima, quando l'uomo era entrato nella mansion per la prima volta, indossando ancora la divisa con cui era caduto nel ghiaccio vent'anni prima.  
  
Nonostante non vorrebbe altro che afferrare e stringere la mano allungata di Steve, non può permettersi di lasciarsi toccare: basterebbe una pacca sulla spalla per far realizzare all'altro che sotto i suoi vestiti c'è una spessa lastra di metallo. _Il cheastplate che fa sì che il suo cuore continui a battere e che, allo stesso tempo, lo condanna a morire soffocato dai fiori._  
_Non può permettere che l'altro scopra che sotto l'armatura di Iron Man non c'è altri che Tony Stark._  
  
"Mi dispiace, avevo quasi dimenticato - ", dice Steve, con tono imbarazzato.  
  
_Come se fosse lui ad avere qualcosa di cui vergognarsi,_ pensa Tony, con amarezza, mentre cerca di ricacciare indietro le lacrime e un altro attacco di tosse, questa volta più debole. Sputa ancora qualche fiore stropicciato e insanguinato e finalmente, respira.  
  
"Tony... Chi - ?". Non alza lo sguardo verso Steve perché non vuole vedere l'espressione di pietà che sicuramente gli starà rivolgendo. _Chi è che non ti ricambia?,_ gli sta chiedendo, senza osare finire la frase perché Steve Rogers e _Tony Stark_ non sono amici e certo non confidenti.  
  
"Qualcuno che - non merito", risponde con voce roca.  
"Tony - ", esita Steve che per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, sembra non sapere cosa dire. "Chiunque sia questa persona -"  
"No", lo interrompe Tony, che non può starsene seduto sul pavimento della cucina ad ascoltare l'uomo di cui è innamorato parlare di se stesso senza saperlo. Non vuole sentire la solita frase di circostanza che Steve sembra sentirsi in dovere di fornirgli.  
  
"So che i medici possono fare qualcosa, in questi casi", dice piano, alla fine. "Andrà tutto a posto, vero?".  
"Sì", mente Tony. "Guarirò".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony passa i successivi tre giorni a soffocare su boccate di sangue e fiori.  
Prova a lavorare su qualche progetto per le S. I. senza nessun successo, fino a quando non si arrende e si siede sulla brandina accostata alla parete ruvida e si limita a cercare di respirare.  
  
_Gli mancano Happy e Rhodey e Pepper e Jarvis,_ ma non vuole farsi vedere in simili condizioni.  
Pensa a Jan e Hank e Thor e _Steve_ che probabilmente sono al piano di sopra, magari nella cucina a mangiare insieme qualsiasi cosa Jarvis abbia cucinato. _Mi mancheranno,_ pensa, irrazionalmente, come se fossero gli altri a star per andarsene per sempre.  
  
Proprio quando Tony riesce finalmente a respirare per qualche minuto, l'identicard sulla sua scrivania lampeggia.  
_Almeno un'ultima volta,_ pensa, afferrando la valigetta che contiene la sua armatura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iron Man!", lo saluta allegra Jan, volando verso il grosso drago che sembra aver preso residenza in Central Park. "Era ora che tornassi a darci una mano!"  
"Eh, l'armatura non era il massimo per prendere il sole in spiaggia, Wasp", risponde, con tono leggero.  
  
Scarta a mezz'aria e accelera, deciso a dare un'occhiata più da vicino alla gigantesca bestia intenta a... Ammirare il panorama.  
E' grande come un palazzo di quattro o cinque piani e di un rosso acceso. Le zampe hanno lunghi artigli che la bestia sta usando per frugare pigramente nel terreno davanti a sé. Le creste sul dorso, fino alla punta della lunga coda, sembrano affilate e scintillano come rubini alla luce del tramonto, ma il drago appare perfettamente soddisfatto dallo starsene accucciato come un cane ubbidiente.  
  
"Uh. Non sembra particolarmente feroce"  
"Per fortuna"  
"Cap! Non eri ansioso di affrontare un vero drago?"  
"Io? Forse confondi chi, tra noi due, è appassionato di mitologia, Shellhead - ", può sentire il sorriso di Steve nelle sue parole che risuonano chiare attraverso il comunicatore.  
"Uh. E' stata l'armatura a tradirmi?"  
"Quella e le letture che - "  
  
Ma Steve non riesce a finire la frase che un lampo squarcia il cielo e il dio del tuono appare, con Mjolnir tra le mani, e un'espressione furiosa sul viso.  
  
Successivamente, Tony ricorderà con chiarezza l'istante in cui realizza che _Thor non si sta fermando_ -  
  
"Thor! NO!", urla, ma il tempo sembra rallentare solo ai suoi occhi, perché l'altro Avengers ha già sollevato il martello carico di elettricità e, prima che nessuno possa far nulla per impedirlo, punta l'arma contro il corpo acciambellato del drago. "Arrenditi, bestia!", tuona.  
  
Il drago sobbalza e spalanca le fauci da cui esce un roco verso di dolore. Fa per voltarsi e -  
  
"Cap! ATTENTO!", urla Tony, accelerando verso l'enorme coda decorata da scaglie e creste acuminate che scatta nervosa verso il punto in cui si trova Steve.  
  
Sul viso di Steve compare un'espressione determinata e alza lo scudo, ma Tony spinge i jet boots al massimo e in un attimo è al suo fianco e - _non si ferma_ , ma spinge Cap fuori dalla traiettoria un momento prima che l'enorme coda guizzi al suolo nel preciso punto dove si sarebbe trovato Steve.  
  
"Iron Man!", sta urlando qualcuno - ma Tony è troppo impegnato a cercare di respirare, e per la prima volta dopo giorni, per un motivo diverso da qualche manciata di fiori bloccata in gola.  
  
Il metallo dell'armatura si piega sul fianco destro dove la coda della bestia lo colpisce e Tony pensa stupidamente - _fa che non si rompa, fa che non si rompa_ \- prima di ricordarsi che forse, dopotutto, non sarebbe così male morire salvando la vita a Steve, anziché soffocare lentamente.  
  
"Iron Man! Status!", grida Steve, correndo verso di lui e Tony si lascia cadere in ginocchio, scuotendo la testa per cercare di pensare lucidamente.  
"E' tutto okay", mente, cercando di respirare tra una fitta al fianco e l'altra. "L'armatura mi ha protetto", e, per lo più, è vero; Tony è intimamente familiare con i sintomi dell'infarto e il fatto che non ne stia avendo lo rassicura che il cheastplate funzioni ancora, nonostante le ammaccature che gli premono sul fianco.  
  
Ma in quel momento, nel peggior istante possibile, sente la gola contrarsi e il sapore nauseante dei fiori sulla lingua. "Scusa, Cap, devo andare", dice, senza fermarsi ad aspettare la risposta. _Grazie al cielo i jet boots funzionano_ , pensa, sfrecciando verso la mansion, senza voltarsi indietro.  
  
Spenge il comunicatore nel casco e inizia a tossire e tossire, strozzandosi sui fiori che gli risalgono in gola e di cui il sistema di areazione dell'armatura non riesce a disfarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non sa nemmeno come riesca ad arrivare alla mansion, ma appena entra nel workshop, sgancia il casco e lo lascia cadere a terra. _Dopotutto è già ammaccato_ , pensa, ma sa che la ragione è _perché presto non gli servirà più_.  
  
Inginocchiato a terra come se stesse pregando un dio a cui non crede abbassa la testa e tossisce e sputa sangue e gli odiosi fiori blu, dello stesso colore degli occhi di Steve.  
_Steve_ , pensa e non riesce a odiarlo per quello che gli sta accadendo - ed è esattamente il problema.  
  
"Iron Man!", lo chiama una voce che conosce.  
_La porta è aperta_ , pensa con orrore Tony, ancora a capo chino verso il pavimento coperto dagli schizzi di sangue e petali. _Non può essere qui!_  
Ma Steve entra nel suo workshop dalla porta rimasta spalancata e si blocca.  
  
Indossa ancora la maschera, ma non basta a celare gli occhi spalancati e l'espressione scioccata sul suo viso.  
Tony alza lo sguardo. _Se devo morire, che io muoia così_ , pensa, _con l'immagine di Steve stampata negli occhi._  
  
"Tony", e la sua voce è remota e incredula. "- sei -"  
  
_Perdonami per tutte le menzogne_ , vorrebbe dire, ma non ha più la forza per fare nient'altro che non sia respirare piano e cercare di non ricominciare a tossire.  
  
"-Iron Man", finisce Steve e si inginocchia accanto a lui, come se non avesse notato il sangue e i petali sul pavimento. "Oh", mormora. "Sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu _che io_ -"  
  
Tony chiude gli occhi e respira e _respira_ e per la prima volta dopo più di un mese non soffoca.  
  
"Sei sempre stato tu", ripete Steve, con qualcosa come meraviglia nello sguardo.  
_Non morirò,_ pensa Tony, mentre con vertiginoso stupore osserva il suo mondo ribaltarsi. _Non morirò,_ si ripete con incredula convinzione. E poi, ad alta voce: "Ti amo anch'io".  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
NOTE.  
  
Altrimenti detta la Fic dove Steve si innamora di Iron Man e Tony si innamora si Steve ed è tutto un grosso triangolo tra due persone soltanto.  
  
Per la cronaca, sono sicura che Thor si sia prontamente scusato con il povero drago, una volta capita la situazione.


	4. Sfogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: SFOGO  
> Universo: Marvel Adventures (Terra 20051)
> 
> Note: Per chi non conosce l'universo, è la serie a fumetti più fluff che riusciate a immaginare: Steve e Tony giocano a basket da soli, vanno a pranzo insieme e passeggiano nel parco - come la coppia sposata che chiaramente sono.  
> Marvel Adventures è l'universo dove Hulk adotta un cesto di gattini e i conflitti con gli alieni che vogliono distruggere la Terra si risolvono con una sfida al karaoke - cosa c'è da non adorare di Marvel Adventures?

****************************  
  
 _E' l'idea migliore di sempre_ , pensa Tony, stiracchiandosi pigramente sulla sdraio. Una vacanza.  
  
"Ehi, sei al sole da un po'. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?". La sedia pieghevole alla sua destra scricchiola. Tony volta la testa e sbatte le palpebre momentaneamente accecato dalla luce e guarda l'oggetto che Steve gli sta porgendo: è un bicchiere pieno di ghiaccio e di una qualche bevanda colorata; _ha persino un ombrellino rosso._  
  
"Sei il fidanzato migliore del mondo", mormora, allungando la mano verso il bicchiere; ma Steve lo allontana dalla sua portata e si china piantargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Tony sospira contento.  
  
"Tieni, prima che si riscaldi", Steve gli porge il bicchiere, soddisfatto del _pagamento._  
  
Tony si infila la cannuccia gialla tra le labbra e beve un lungo sorso del drink. Non si era reso conto di essere assetato. "Uh, non male. Cos'è?"  
  
"Un carribbean, mi riferiscono". Steve tira fuori un paio d'occhiali da sole e si sistema comodamente nella sedia al suo fianco.  
  
"Non sapevo avessimo un barista". _Decisamente non hanno un barista:_ Tony dovrebbe saperlo, visto che l'isola è deserta e di sua proprietà.  
  
"Bhè, no. Giant-Girl ha deciso di metterci al corrente di un'altra delle sue abilità segrete"  
  
"... Jan sta mixando cocktail?"  
  
"Ho controllato: sono tutti analcolici"  
  
"Bene. Ci sono anche Peter e Tigra, non vorrei che corrompesse la gioventù". Mormora divertito Tony, godendosi un altro lungo sorso del suo drink.  
  
"Come se entrambi non potessero già legalmente bere".  
  
"Come crescono in fretta"  
  
Steve sbuffa divertito. "Ehi, non sarai al sole da troppo tempo?"  
  
"Steve, tesoro. Quand'è che avremo di nuovo l'occasione di passare cinque interi giorni di vacanza? E poi non mi sono mai bruciato, con la mia carnagione mi abbronzo direttamente"  
  
  
  
  
"Steve! Tony!". Janet, li chiama euforica correndo verso di loro, e riuscendo, nonostante tutto, ad apparire regale nel suo bikini rosa pastello e all'ultima moda. "Venite a fare il bagno? Facciamo un gara con i materassini!". Sul bagnoasciuga, Hank è intento a gonfiare un grosso fenicottero rosa con una pompa manuale.  
  
Tony valuta attentamente se alzarsi dalla sdraio accuratamente orientata verso il sole e abbandonare il suo delizioso drink alla frutta per gettarsi nell'acqua probabilmente fredda. "Ci sono tutti?"  
  
"Tigra resta a prendere il sole. Dice che non vuole bagnarsi la pelliccia. Non credo le piaccia molto l'acqua...".  
  
"Adesso arriviamo", risponde Steve.  
  
"Vi lasciamo il salvagente a forma di unicorno!", esclama Jan, prima di correre a riva dove Hank e Peter stanno lottando per cercare di restare in equilibrio su un grosso gonfiabile a forma di isola con tanto di palma.  
  
"La pace è finita", borbotta Tony, fingendo di esserne infastidito.  
  
"Non pensavi di passare cinque giorni interi sulla sdraio, vero?". Steve si volta a guardarlo e gli prende la mano.  
  
"Oh, no, no, ho anche dei progetti da attuare _in camera da letto_ ", mormora Tony, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Steve.  
  
"Più tardi dovrai spiegarmi questi piani nel dettaglio".  
  
Tony afferra il suo bicchiere con la mano libera dalla presa di Steve e beve l'ultimo sorso di carribean. _E' la giornata perfetta._  
  
"Dici che gli altri - ", interrompe i suoi pensieri Steve, con voce incerta. "Non che non mi fidi, assolutamente non si tratta di questo, ma - "  
  
"Rilassati. Se la caveranno qualche giorno senza di noi. Thor e Ororo hanno tutto sotto controllo. E Logan, più o meno. E Clint forse non avrà niente sotto controllo, ma c'è anche lui. Quei quattro se la caveranno benissimo qualche giorno senza di noi"  
  
Steve sospira. "Hai ragione. E poi abbiamo i comunicatori"  
  
"E poi la _Wrecking Crew_ ha prenotato una vacanza di gruppo in California, questa settimana. Almeno loro saranno troppo impegnati per darsi al crimine". Posa il bicchiere, ormai contenente soltanto ghiaccio, sulla sabbia bianca al suo fianco. "Potrei aver leggermente pasticciato la loro prenotazione"  
  
"Tony...", lo rimprovera Steve, senza essere affatto convincente.  
  
"Che c'è? Il mese scorso mi hanno rovinato tutta la verniciatura dell'armatura nuova"  
  
"Sei ridicolo". L'affetto è chiaro nella voce di Steve. "Penso che dovremo raggiungere gli altri, prima che Jan venga a trascinarci in acqua"  
  
"Okay, okay", borbotta Tony, sfilandosi gli occhiali da sole. Steve si acciglia. "Cosa?"  
  
"Hai rimesso la crema solare?"  
  
"Pff - non abbiamo tutti la pelle delicata come la tua, Cap. E poi stiamo andando a fare il bagno, sarebbe inutile"  
  
Steve sembra incerto, ma proprio in quel momento, viene distratto dalle urla indignate di Peter, gettato in acqua da Janet che ha rovesciato il grosso materassino a due piazze dei colori di Spiderman su cui era sdraiato.  
  
"Penso che questa sia una chiamata di aiuto", esclama divertito Tony, avviandosi verso la riva.  
  
Steve sorride e lo segue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _E' stata l'idea peggiore di sempre_ , pensa Tony sdraiato, completamente nudo, sull'enorme letto matrimoniale della sua stanza.  
  
Quando la porta si apre, non si volta a controllare chi sia entrato: riconosce i passi.  
  
"Jan mi ha prestato una crema sfiammante".  
  
Tony volta la testa per guardare il tubo di lozione all'aloe tra le mani di Steve.  
  
"Non penso che quella possa bastare. Servirebbe un'autocisterna di quella roba".  
  
"Probabilmente"  
  
Steve si siede sulla sponda del letto e fa scivolare lo sguardo sul suo petto ormai di un rosso intenso. La sua reazione alla vista del suo corpo nudo disteso sul loro letto matrimoniale non è esattamente quella in cui Tony avrebbe sperato soltanto quella mattina.  
  
"Avevo dei _piani_ per questa sera"  
  
"Ah sì?", mormora distrattamente Steve, impegnato a leggere la composizione della crema che ha in mano.  
  
"Dei piani molto, _molto sexy_ \- "  
  
"Non sono interessato a fare l'amore con un'aragosta", risponde imperturbabile Steve.  
  
La sensazione di farfalle allo stomaco ogni volta che Steve pronuncia la frase _fare l'amore_ , non sembra voler scomparire.  
  
"Ma sono un'aragosta molto, _molto sexy-_ "  
  
"L'aragosta più bella del reame". Nonostante Steve cerchi di rimanere impassibile, i lati della sua bocca si piegano all'insù, tradendolo.  
  
"Verissimo"  
  
"E forse, non sarebbe una cattiva idea rimettere questa aragosta in acqua"  
  
"- _Cosa?_ "  
  
"Penso che un bagno freddo possa sfiammare un po' la pelle. Che ne pensi?". La faccia di Steve è preoccupata e adorabile e Tony vorrebbe tanto sporgersi a baciarla, ma sente l'intera superficie del corpo bruciargli come una fornace e decide di non muoversi.  
  
"Sì, per favore".  
  
"Vado a riempire la vasca". Il letto scricchiola, quando Steve si alza in piedi. Tony chiude gli occhi e ascolta i passi leggeri sulla moquette e il rumore delle manopole della vasca da bagno.  
  
"Sai che nei prossimi giorni ti spellerai tutto, vero?"  
  
Tony sussulta e apre gli occhi. _Lo sa perfettamente._ "Sì. Non è la prima volta che mi prendo una scottatura al mare, Steve"  
  
"Ah sì? E' strano. Mi sembra di ricordare chiaramente che con la tua carnagione ti saresti dovuto _abbronzare direttamente -_ "  
  
Tony apre la bocca per gridare di _non infierire_ , ma la richiude senza dir nulla. _Non ha rovinato solo la sua vacanza, ma anche quella di Steve._  
  
"Mi dispiace", ammette, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. _Ouch. Fa male._  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Ho rovinato il weekend", dice piano. "Non potrò venire al mare - _probabilmente per tutti i giorni che rimarremo qui e -"_  
  
"Tony - "  
  
" - E avevo comprato degli slip nuovi. _Di pizzo._ Rosso. E adesso solo a pensare di indossarli sento la pelle bruciarmi e - "  
  
"Tony!"  
  
Tony chiude la bocca e rimane immobile.  
  
" _Baby,_ non hai rovinato la vacanza"  
  
Tony sbuffa incredulo.  
  
"Bhè, certo, non credo che sia il caso che tu venga al mare i prossimi giorni, ma, non è la fine del mondo. Magari possiamo fare qualcosa insieme per conto nostro"  
  
"Steve. So che ho parlato di mutandine di pizzo, e in condizioni normali sarei veramente, veramente entusiasta da una simile proposta, ma già soltanto la sensazione delle lenzuola sulla pelle -"  
  
"Non stavo suggerendo di passare cinque giorni a letto". Steve si affaccia dalla porta del bagno soltanto per farsi vedere mentre alza gli occhi al cielo. "Mi piace stare in tua compagnia, sesso o meno"  
  
Tony sente una vampata di calore che non è del tutto certo sia dovuta alle scottature. "Lo sapevo, eh"  
  
"Certo che lo sapevi". La voce di Steve è morbida e divertita. "Non che non voglia vederti con _uh - biancheria particolare,_ anzi; ma può aspettare quando avrai ripreso un colorito umano".  
  
"Tanto non credo che il rosso del pizzo si vedrebbe, se le indossassi adesso", borbotta Tony. "Sono dello stesso colore".  
  
Steve ride e sparisce di nuovo in bagno. Tony lo sente chiudere i rubinetti. "Vieni?"  
  
"Arrivo, arrivo". Con un sospiro si alza dal letto - e grazie al cielo per le lenzuola di seta egizia, perché solo l'idea del cotone sulla pelle lo infastidisce.  
  
  
In bagno Steve è seduto sul bordo dell'enorme vasca piena di acqua e schiuma.  
  
"Quanto è fredda?", chiede Tony avvicinandosi.  
  
"Ti serve una mano per entrare?"  
  
"Sono ustionato, non invalido", borbotta.  
  
"Magari mi piace tenerti la mano, ci hai pensato, genio?", lo prende in giro Steve.  
  
Tony sbuffa divertito. "Smettila di essere adorabile". Appoggia prima un piede e poi l'altro nella vasca e l'acqua è fredda e deliziosa sulla pelle bruciata dal sole. Si lascia scivolare fino a sedersi e sospira soddisfatto.  
  
"Meglio?"  
  
"Sei il fidanzato migliore del mondo". Borbotta Tony, a occhi chiusi, distendendo le gambe nella grossa vasca e lasciando che l'acqua lambisca l'arc reactor.  
  
"Ero serio, prima", dice Steve "Non mi piace che tu soffra per delle scottature, ma non sono arrabbiato perché penso che tu abbia _rovinato_ la vacanza"  
  
Tony deglutisce e si siede leggermente più composto. "Iron Man ha affrontato cose peggiori di qualche scottatura", scherza, ma il tono suona serio.  
  
"Non che il pensiero mi renda felice", borbotta Steve, giocherellando con la schiuma in superfice. "- E, Tony?"  
  
"Sì?"  
  
"La prossima volta quando ti dico di metterti la crema, mettitela"  
  
Tony chiude gli occhi e si lascia sprofondare di nuovo nell'acqua fredda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Magari domani possiamo prendercela comoda, preparare qualcosa per pranzo e guardarci un film"  
  
"Steve, davvero, puoi andare al mare con gli altri, non c'è bisogno che resti a casa con me tutto il giorno - "  
  
"Magari voglio passare tutto il giorno con il mio fidanzato preferito"  
  
"E' meglio che io sia anche l'unico", risponde Tony, divertito.  
  
E' uscito dalla vasca da non più di dieci minuti, ma si sente di nuovo accaldato.  
  
"Vuoi che te la spalmi io?". Steve gli sta sventolando il flacone di crema davanti al viso.  
  
"Tutte scuse per mettermi le mani addosso"  
  
"Mi hai beccato". La confezione si stappa con un rumore secco. "Sdraiati"  
  
Tony si distende nuovamente sulle lenzuola e chiude gli occhi.  
  
Indugia sul vago sentimento di gratitudine per non essere abituato a prendere il sole a pancia all'ingiù, altrimenti anche la sua schiena sarebbe dello stesso rosso acceso che gli colora il petto, le spalle, le braccia fino alle mani e il viso. _E non sarebbe stato affatto divertente distendersi sul letto con la schiena scottata._  
La sensazione delle mani impiastricciate di pomata sul suo petto lo coglie di sorpresa e sussulta.  
  
"Rilassati"  
  
"Più rilassato di così, rischio di addormentarmi", mormora Tony.  
  
Le dita di Steve gli massaggiano il petto, girano attorno all'arc reactor e scorrono più giù, spalmandogli la crema fredda sul ventre.  
Steve canticchia sottovoce qualche canzone di cui sembra non ricordare nessuna parola e che Tony non riconosce.  
Le mani scorrono sui suoi fianchi, di un bianco netto, in contrasto con il resto ( _non vuole nemmeno pensare a come tutto sarebbe finito addirittura peggio, se non avesse indossato un costume da bagno_ ) - e scendono a massaggiargli le cosce arrossate.  
  
Il tocco di Steve è intimo e piacevole, abbastanza da far sì che il suo pene inizi a prendere interesse nel procedimento, indurendosi in una mezza erezione. Eppure, è contento di starsene così, nudo e rilassato e senza nessun intento, se non quello di godersi la sensazione delle mani che gli spalmano, con ampi cerchi, la crema profumata.  
  
Tiene gli occhi chiusi, mentre sente il rumore del tappo del tubo venire aperto nuovamente, e poi le mani di Steve sono finalmente sul suo viso. Arriccia il naso, sentendo uno spesso strato di crema impiastricciargli la barba.  
  
"Ti è rimasto il segno bianco degli occhiali da sole"  
  
 _Lo sa perfettamente, grazie tante._  
  
"Sembri un procione rovesciato"  
  
"Continua così e inizierò a pensare che la mia faccia non ti piaccia più"  
  
"Mai", dice Steve, e si china a baciarlo.  
  
Tony mormora soddisfatto, e socchiude le labbra, lasciando che Steve approfondisca il bacio.  
  
Nonostante la sensazione che la pelle gli tiri come se non ne avesse abbastanza per ricoprire l'intero corpo, e le fitte quando contrae un muscolo o muove un arto, e il calore che si sente addosso - _nonostante tutto ciò_ \- è più rilassato di quanto sia stato in molto tempo.  
  
Jan aveva ragione sulla vacanza: _l'idea migliore di sempre._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Fiamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ FIAMMA  
>  _Universo:_ **Marvel - 1872**  
>   
>  _Note_ : Per chi non conosce l'universo, si tratta di una serie a fumetti di quattro numeri ambientata in una cittadina del vecchio west. Steve è lo sceriffo e Tony, dopo aver smesso di produrre armi, è diventato il fabbro del paese.  
>  ~~Vi basti sapere che sono innamorata di questo universo.~~  
>  (La FF contiene spoiler del finale della serie)

  
  
Il rumore ritmico del martello che batte contro il metallo caldo appoggiato sull'incudine risuona nella notte limpida di Timely.  
  
Tony osserva la curvatura della piastra modellata sulla misura del suo petto. La rigira con le pinze e si volta verso la forgia, per osservarla attentamente alla luce del fuoco.  
Insoddisfatto da quel che vede, volta le spalle alle fiamme e riprende in mano il martello.  
  
"Stai tenendo sveglia l'intera città"  
  
Tony conosce perfettamente la voce alle sue spalle. Non distoglie lo sguardo dall'incudine. "Timely è abituata ai miei orari"  
  
"Certo", dice divertito Rogers, ed entra nel laboratorio senza chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Non che avrebbe potuto attutire il rumore che Tony non si preoccupa di star facendo, nel cuore della notte. "Di nuovo l'armatura?"  
  
"Penso di poterla rendere più leggera senza sacrificare la protezione. Oh, e le fessure per gli occhi vanno allargate".  
  
"Non può aspettare domani?", il tono è forzatamente casuale.  
  
"Perché, pianificava di arrestarmi, sceriffo?"  
  
"Forse dovrei. Almeno, in cella dormiresti tu e il resto di Timely"  
  
"Steve", dice, a bassa voce, perché non è solito chiamarlo così. "Sta arrivando una guerra. Non posso non essere pronto"  
  
Steve non lo contraddice, ma si limita a guardarlo, immobile accanto al fuoco e, tra le luci e le ombre delle fiamme che guizzano, è _perfetto_ , nei suoi abiti azzurri tenuti con cura e con la stella lucente appuntata sul petto. Tony sente il cuore dolergli.  
  
Sente il desiderio di allungare una mano e passare le dita tra i capelli biondi e lunghi come una necessità fisica. Lascia la presa sul martello e si volta per versarsi altro whisky.  
  
"Credevo che avessi smesso di bere".  
  
Tony piega la testa all'indietro e manda giù il contenuto del bicchiere in un solo sorso. Accoglie la sensazione di bruciore alla gola come una vecchia amica. "Avevo anche detto che non avrei più preso in mano una pistola", dice, alla fine.  
  
Quando si volta a guardarlo, sul volto di Steve è dipinta un'espressione di compassione.  
  
  
 _So perché lo hai fatto,_ dice quell'espressione - e Tony si domanda se lo sappia davvero; se Steve sia in grado di capire perché Tony, rinunciando alla promessa fatta, quel giorno abbia raccolto da terra una delle pistole degli scagnozzi di Fisk e abbia sparato, senza esitare.  
Tony non sa se Steve sia mai stato innamorato.  
  
  
"E poi c'è da festeggiare un anniversario", dice, versandosi altro whisky. Non perde tempo a offrirlo all'altro.  
  
Steve non chiede quale sia la ricorrenza. "Una veglia"  
  
Tony appoggia il bicchiere ormai vuoto e afferra direttamente la bottiglia, abbandonando ogni pretesa. "Già, una veglia. Che io sia maledetto se passo questa giornata senza un goccio di alcol in corpo"  
  
Cerca di convincersi che le lacrime che sente siano causate dal bruciore del whisky che gli scende in gola. E' un alcolico di una marca da quattro soldi e Tony l'ha scelto con cura, come una sorta di contorta punizione.  
  
"Non è stata colpa tua"  
  
Tony stringe la presa sulla bottiglia, perché per un attimo, tutto quello che vorrebbe è scagliarla contro la figura _perfetta_ di Steve.  
  
"Il risultato non cambia", dice, la voce quasi come un ringhio tra i denti stretti.  
  
Steve non risponde, ma resta immobile a braccia incrociate e la sua figura, alla luce del fuoco, sembra tremolare, come una fiamma sul punto di spegnersi.  
  
"Tu e la tua _maledetta ossessione_ per la giustizia e la verità". Esclama Tony, gettando a terra la bottiglia di whisky che si infrange in mille pezzi con un suono soddisfacente. "Dovevi proprio sfidare Fisk?". Le parole amare quasi gli restano bloccate nella gola, soffocandolo.  
  
Con una fitta di vergogna si accorge di star piangendo; le lacrime gli rigano il volto impiastricciato di polvere e sudore. Non cerca di asciugarle, non ha nessun senso nascondere il viso alla vista di Steve.  
(Steve l'ha visto in condizioni peggiori; come quelle volte che, a quattro zampe come un animale, vomitava l'anima - _e tutto ciò che aveva bevuto_ \- dietro il saloon già alle dieci di mattina. Oppure quella volta che si è lasciato trascinare via dalle donne del paese piangendo come un _vigliacco;_ anziché piantare una pallottola in fronte a Fisk ed evitare un bel mucchio di sofferenze a tutti).  
  
Afferra le pinze e abbassa lo sguardo sulla piastra che ha abbandonato sull'incudine. _Ha ancora parecchio lavoro da fare._ Si volta verso le fiamme della forgia.  
  
"Giustizia e verità?", mormora Steve. Il calore intenso del fuoco asciuga le lacrime di Tony, lasciandogli soltanto i segni del loro percorso, sul viso impolverato e stanco. "Non sono forse _la giustizia e la verità_ che difendi, quando indossi quella tua armatura?"  
  
Non sa se sia colpa della stanchezza o dell'alcol che ha in corpo o se la voce di Steve lo distrae, ma una lingua di fuoco guizza verso l'alto e, prima che riesca tirar via la mano, gli sfiora il palmo.  
Tony lascia cadere le pinze con tutta la piastra tra le fiamme e si ritrae di scatto, sobbalzando per il dolore improvviso della scottatura.  
  
Si porta la mano al petto e alza gli occhi, in cerca di una caraffa d'acqua in cui immergerla.  
  
"Non ho mai detto di non essere un ipocrita", dice, alla fine, nella stanza vuota, più stanco di quanto sia mai stato da quell'odioso pomeriggio dell'autunno precedente, in cui lui, Lupo Rosso e un pugno di altri uomini hanno calato la bara di Steve nella terra smossa.  
  
  
  
Il rumore ritmico del martello risuona per il resto della notte a Timely.

**Author's Note:**

> Link al gruppo: [https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/]


End file.
